


Crazy's the Only Game In Town

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 409: Chicken. The title is a quote from Supernatural, so credit goes there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crazy's the Only Game In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 409: Chicken. The title is a quote from Supernatural, so credit goes there.

"I'm so gonna kill you when we get out of this," Rose muttered as she clapped without rhythm. 

"That's the spirit. Blend in." The Doctor clucked like a chicken. "Only you should yell it so they can _hear_ you sounding properly psychopathic."

Rose was moving pointedly towards the TARDIS in something like an over-caffeinated linedance. "Are you kiddin'? _You_ scream at the unstable lunatics."

Honestly, Rose was acting like he'd _meant_ to land in a colony where all sane-acting people were locked away for being 'chronically boring'.

Though personally, he actually wondered if there might be something to that idea.


End file.
